The hand hoist is a kind of manual hoisting machinery, including generally hoisting chains, manual chains, arrester brake, and lifting hook, used for lifting weights or hanging various apparatus.
It is needed to implement no-load motion detection of the hand hoist for guaranteeing the proper operation and reliable, brake thereof in that hanging the hand hoist on a frame, and repeatedly pulling the manual chains in a manual manner to allowing for ascending and descending the lifting hook each time to detect flexibility associated with the machinery, and determine whether any defect phenomenon, such as block or timely loosen and tighten running exists. The conventional detecting method proceeded via repeatedly pulling the manual chains by operating personnel in manual manner causes low efficiency and high labor intensity, even bad labor environment like greasy dirt of the chains infected with the clothing of the personnel. There is a necessary need, therefore, for how to improve the existing detecting method by searching for a time and labor-saving machinery or device.